


Jurassic Porn

by Doctor_Happy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anthropomorphic, Ass Play, Breasts, Dinosaurs, Dominance, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foxes, Furry, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Kissing, Large Breasts, Neck Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Tyrannosaurus rex - Freeform, Vacation, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Happy/pseuds/Doctor_Happy
Kudos: 1





	Jurassic Porn

"Well I'll be damned!" exclaimed Sergey the Red Fox stud fellow who's laying down on the beach letting the sunlight warm his skin. He thought he was the only one visiting the tropical Island of Liefde Maak for vacation, but it looks like it's either inhabitated or currently being visited by others seeing his attention was entirely focused on a non-mammalian woman being. She looks to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex being of purple skin color who happened to focus her attention on the fox on the beach. And she has entirely no clothing on; no tops, no bottoms, no footwear., All her lady parts are exposed to Sergey and she doesn't seem to be hiding, in fact she's smiling at him.

"Hello there." the Rex lady greeted.  
"I barely see any of your kind step foot here." The purple Dino lady began making her way to the fox which shifted his heart to a state of excitement feeling his hot blood pulsing throughout his body aggressively , even making his rod turn solid and hard erecting upwards forming a tent in his black thong visible to the eye but he moved one leg over hiding his tower.

"Uh yes, here to enjoy the soft warm, welcoming environment of this lovely paradise while the season is hot." Sergey responded, scanning the tyrannosaurus's naked body from her feet upwards to her lovely shaped thighs, wide hips, labia, toned abs and busty volleyball size tits; all the reason for his hot rod to throb eagerly and to burn at the touch of his thigh.

"I see you are interested." Said the Rex. Sergey looked at her with a mildly puzzled face.

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw that cucumber of yours awake when I walked over." She chuckled.  
"It's clear you're not a fag." the dinosaur added. "Come with me and we can have some fun: Your naked body with mine and others."

That sentence piqued the interest of the fox as high as a mountain point. He stood up, slapped the sand off his body and drew a seductive gentleman's smile to the purple Tyrannosaurus Rex lady with his hard erection to her view. "Lead the way, madam~"  
And they both went off into the jungle following the trail-way for travel.

"You got a name?" asked Sergey following the rex from behind looking at her lovely smooth back and that well shape booty of hers.  
"Tiana. You?" She replied.  
"Sergey" the Fox replied as well.

Both arrived at a small tribe-like village where every shelter and stand looked to be hand-crafted out of palm wood, wooden straws and big palm leaves. But all are crafted to look like a tour attraction. Very beautiful and welcoming for a tropical vacation for everyone. Sergey had no idea there was such a place. Everyone here are all dinosaurs and they're ALL naked and all female. Whatever this place is, this will forever be booked whenever the red fox goes out on vacation.

"Over here." said Tiana and stepped into a small hand-crafted ground pool with two other naked tyrannosaurus ladies; Tiana being purple of course, one was blue and the other was pink. They both have same body shape as Tiana, breast size too. There was no need for the thong so Sergey removed it from his hips and placed it aside before stepping into the hot steamy pool naked with the three Rex ladies.

"Ladies this is Sergey." Tiana introduced to the others in the ground tub.

"Welcome" greeted the blue rex with a soft seductive tone rubbing her right breast in front of the fox.

"Hello Hello! Like what you see?" greeted the pink as well.

"Well Sergey, which one of us would you like?" Said Tiana with a smile.

"I'll have all of you. Tiana, I want you in front if me. You two" referring to the pink and blue rex ladies "to my sides." all three participated, Tiana stepped fourth in front of the fox stud and there Sergey lunged forward with his arms wrapped around her back touching his lips with hers kissing lustfully which Tiana shared as well. His rock hard penis sandwiched between his core and her core, her boobs squished against his manly pecs. Now the party was starting. Sergey can feel the ecstatic energy flaming through in his entire body, heart felt like a race car with a loud jittering engine giving the fox all the power.  
The two continued to kiss then began sharing tongue. Sergey's hands began to slide around massaging Tiana's back keeping her close to himself, his right hand slid down to the Dino lady's booty where he gave that nice butt a brief rub before pulling his arm aside only to swing it fourth and swat the Tyrannosaurus on her booty causing her body to react with a surprised flinch and a small gasp out her vocals. Due to the hot steam moisting there bodies, the impact left a harsh red hand print on Tiana's left bootycheek.  
Sergey trailed his lips away from Tiana's showing some lip attention to her neck planting one, two, three and four before moving down on the humming rex lady leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her cleavage. He glazed at those lovely angel-like boobs of Tiana's and went in for the nipple opening his mouth pressing over her right breast dragging that wet vulpine tongue of his against and around Tiana's erected nipple. The Rex now feeling that tingly tickle of his saliva spreading organ made her breath out a soft sigh of satisfaction. That performance drew cold bumps on her forearms. But the fox pulled out after.

"Now present yourself~" Sergey demanded with a tone of pure desirable lust.

Tiana turned her back to the fox bending over almost completely remaining at a ninety degree angle, back arched under, and her tail moved aside presenting her luxurious drool worthy tyrannosaurus booty. Red and print still in place on her butt.

The Fox's lustful state has been enhanced. He brought his arms apart and clamped his hand down onto Tiana's hips making her flinch again with her eyes widening, then back to normal.

His hips pressed onto her smooth ass and he can feel his fuzzy sac being toasted by the warmness of her vulva. He then pulled out slowly resting that hot throbbing penis between her bootycheeks having it move down passing her puckering anus and positioning the head of his weapon against Tiana's dripping hot labia. She blushed and held her hands tight waiting for when he will proceed but to her surprise that cock of his slipped right through passing her lips and into her vagina crashing his hips against her ass.  
"AAAAH!" the Tyrannosaurus cried. Her whole body was moved from that strong wave from the fox. A shockwave it was that caused her muscles to clench as tight as her anus.

"OHH FUCK!... You're so strong!" Tiana exclaimed positively as if a force was pushing her lady buttons giving her the pleasure she desires.

Sergey pulled his hips away until only the head of his erected penis remained through the doorway of Tiana's womanhood, and performed another harsh thrust pushing his manhood through making the rex lady to grasp her thighs for brace. Then the rhythmic thrusts began; the fox repeatedly pushing his fiery sex organ in and out the hot moisty wet vagina of Tiana's creating slap noises from the impact of his hips repeatedly slapping against her firm booty. The fox began to groan low at this process while the tyrannosaurus rex was moaning loud for onlookers to hear, Pink and Blue specifically. Her moan is that of a woman having a weapon that screams masculinity penetrating the sensitive walls that make one fly inside the state of lustful wants and needs which the rex lady is facing obviously. 

Sergey reached his left arm out to the blue tyrannosaurus rex lady pulling her close to his space and immediately he buried his face in the bountiful busty bosoms that are the blue rex lady's and with his other arm he reached out grasping the pink tyrannosaurus rex's bare private area moving each of his fingers and his wrist to give a nice massage to the woman's slit. Sergey shifts his snout sniffing every bit between the Blue's tits, and then began his worship of the pair by bringing his mouth muscle moving his head to drag his wet taste-buds left to right and right to left across on the blue rex's boobs spreading sleaky salival trails and planting a kiss occasionally on each of her erected nipples.  
With his hand fondling and holding the pink rex's labia, she held on the wrist keeping his hand between her legs huffing lightly and groaning of joy at the sensation of her inner labia being toyed by the hand and fur on his hand keeping her knees nickering looking like she can't keep her balance from all that perfect breath-taking simulation. Sergey giving attention to both Tyrannosaurus Rex ladies all while keeping his rhythmic thrusts on Tiana. All three Dino ladies now moaning lustfully, groaning joyfully, occasionally wince when the fox would hit a sensitive area on either of the sexy dinosaurs. The blue rex felt Sergey's hand slide down her back to her booty which she didn't mind, then out of nowhere she felt his index finger sink between her booty cheeks and push through the anal doorway into her clenching tailhole and she found herself a deep grunt with a big startling flinch as if a huge cockroach was passing by. But she didn't say anything about her hole being penetrated, she excepted that finger in fact as Sergey continuously mouthed and lapped at her tits. As for the pink Tyrannosaurus Rex, Sergey went ahead and slipped both his middle and ring finger through the warm wet doorway through her labia-- she knew that was bound to happen but still it felt so great her body had to react with a flinch and a small gasp but it also brought the volume of her moan up. Sergey giving all the sexual attention as much as he can to all three tyrannos; one by performing a classic intercourse, the other by licking and kissing her tits and fingering that bootyhole, and the third by giving a simulation with his two fingers in her womanhood. His heart began beating harder than before, much harder it felt like it was going to burst but it did not stop the fox, he kept thrusting as hard as he can-- thrusting the wailing purple rex ferociously, sipping on the blue rex's left nipple and forcing his fingers further in the pink rex and then finally a touch of a goddess of orgasms reached out to him unleashing his hot seed inside Tiana's vagina and all let out a howl of climatic satisfaction. Sergey felt half the energy drain out of him. He pulled away from all three Dino ladies; his cock half erected and coated with his own cum, Tiana's vagina leaking some cum whos still in that position with her ass up. "Let me help clean that up for you." said the blue rex as she dropped to her knees leveling her head with his cock, water of the spa just below her boobs. She leaned forward with her mouth open slipping the fox's penis in her warm tingly maw taking a slow time licking the sticky cum off his penis with the use of her tongue and Sergey didn't mind the rex taking her time, the tingles from her mouth made the fox moan soft and purr. The pink rex assisted the purple rex by being in the same position as the blue and with both her hands on Tiana's hips, she brought out her tongue to the purple rex's vagina dragging the squirmy mouth organ upwards slowly licking over her anus and to the base of her tail licking the cum off. But there were still a few more, so once again she placed her tongue against Tiana's vagina licking upwards and before reaching her anus she shift the pace slow and gave a slow tingly lick to Tiana's anus making her quiver and moan again. The pink rex made sure Tiana felt that long satisfying lick on her anus until her tongue reached the tail base, then pressed her lips against Tiana's right booty cheek planting a romantic kiss and then gave her a harsh swat to her left booty cheek maintaining that red hand print which of course made her body jump and groan. The blue rex pulled out of Sergey's penis leaving it spotless of cum, only a thin coat of saliva. "Oh don't tell me buds are out of order, I surely would love what she had!~" A mysterious voice caught the attention of all four in the spring pool. All three tyrannosaurus ladies fixed their eyes on where the voice came from, and they dispersed from the fox leaving him in the spring and before him was another naked dinosaur lady; taller than Tiana and the other two, greyish-white skin color, orange-red eyes, and bigger tits the size of two extra-large basketballs. She looked to be some tyrannosaurid, maybe a mix of all tyrannosaurids. Indominus fits the name. "What do you say, foxy stud? Are you up to pump into me?" Asked the Indominus, grinning at Sergey stepping into the spring making her way to him. Watching her tits bounce lightly with each step immediately brought power back into his weapon between the legs, hard as titanium and flaming too. Out of all the dinosaurs he seen in the village, this one is both icing and cake that everyone wants and would fight for. "Hmmm I guess we both know the answer" Standing in front of him, she reached an arm out and held onto the hot throbbing metal-like penis of Sergey's feeling every inch of that fox rod. The adrenaline kicked in pumping in his veins. His brain now all scrambled but one thought is bouncing in his noggin: Hard Lustful Sweet Sex. A sudden beast was fighting its way inside Sergey. "Want me to lead the way?" she asked seeing that the fox looked inactive, but Sergey grasped his hands down on both her shoulders. "No, allow me!" Sergey pushed through with the Indominus lady in his grasp forcefully moving her back to the edge out the spring and pinned her down on the ground with his hands holding her hands down above her head, only their legs remain in the spring. "Aah! Hey easy we just met!" the Indominus Rex lady exclaimed watching the hungering lust for sexual activity in Sergey's eyes. She can tell he didn't care what she said, must've awaken the sex monster within the fox. The Indominus Rex has no clue what was bound to happen but so far she is loving his dominance shadowing her especially his grip grasping the life of her wrists. The fox went in for the kiss, pressed his lips against hers forcing his tongue through sharing saliva with her tongue. The sex hype that was built up in the Indominus rex boost to a high, warmth lust is massaging her entire skin and heart. Her toes started to twitch and hold down feeling Sergey's fuzzy sac grind onto her labia making her moan through their deep kiss. The kiss broke up, but Sergey wasn't done using his lips yet; the fox pressed down planting a kiss right on the Indominus's neck, and another near her shoulder. She felt a bud in her system bloom into a flower. Only two kisses then the fox lunged his face at the white rex's glamorous bouncy jugs keeping his nose against her sternum between her soft lovely bosoms sniffing deeply and occasionally kissing. He can imagine hearing gallons of milk slush around each breast. Out he pulled but hovered over the Rex hybrid's right breast glazing the beauty of her erected nipple, then brought his vulpine tongue out his maw placing the mouth muscle on the bottom of her breast and in a snail's pace he moved upwards sliding that tongue of his over her nipple making the white dino coo and her shoulders to quiver but she saw that he pressed down on her nipple performing a passionate suction with his mouth. The Indominus began to moan at the wonderous sensation his mouth is doing, toying and wetting her erected nipple. The nipple worship was one to scoot her to the edge, but all she needs is that fearful sword to be sheathed between her thighs. Fingers curling, toes curling, tail swaying, and eyes rolling to the back of her head but she can only have a mini-orgasm with the fox sipping and sucking her bosom. Still a delightful feeling she wished to feel once in a while. Suddenly a slop noise occurred and the rex hybrid saw that his mouth is no longer intact to her breast. The fox gave some space between him and the rex. "Turn around!" Spoke like a commander. Obviously the Indominus Rex didn't want to disobey any orders so she did as she was told; flipped around with her tits squished against the ground. The fox about ready for the next step but something caught his eye-- that round booty of hers, how can he miss that? He moved back a little leveling his head with the white dino lady's butt and by word his jaw dropped to the center of the earth. The rex looked over her shoulder and giggled, she placed herself on her forearms and knees bucking her hips upwards so that Sergey can have the full view of her big alluring booty, bigger and more round and spherical than either of the rex ladies. And that wiggle the Indominus just did with her butt. Sergey had to show much love to that Indominus booty, and so he did by resting his tongue down on the white dinosaur's left booty cheek and moved his head across dragging his tongue creating a trail of saliva from her left buttock and so on. The Indominus's back quivered and she let out a moaning sigh with both her eyes closed, the flow of gratification traveling up and down her body until it formed into a surprising spark shock right when the fox's tongue reached the surface of the indominus's anus causing her body to flinch with surprise followed by a medium surprised gasp and eyes widening. Still the fox continued working his tongue all the way across to her right booty cheek followed by a lustful kiss there. But one kiss wasn't enough, Sergey pressed his lips down onto her left booty cheek giving her ass another warm lustful kiss and then began to repeatedly kiss her big ass left to right, right to left, up and down. It made the rex hybrid's facial cheeks turn light pink. Each kiss on her booty was like a share of bliss that brings smiles, she can feel the fox bask in the glory of her booty and can imagine kiss marks coating it too. 13, 14, and 15. After 15 kisses Sergey once again glazed at her wonderful ass and out of nowhere came a bite; sergey opened his mouth as wide as possible pressing his drooling maw against the Indominus's right booty cheek sinking his teeth onto the skin of her butt, chewing it like a wild animal. The Indominus Rex lady's body jumped high like if she stepped on a sharp object, deep gasp followed by a surprised mumble sound sounding like an 'OHH!' kind of noise. She looked over with a shocked face at the fox seeing him trying to eat her ass from the looks of it. His sharp canid teeth pressing down making the round muscles of her booty twitch and shudder. But the bite was brief, Sergey slowly pulled himself out away from her booty but with skin still grasped by his teeth until he eventually let go before reaching the limit. One last affection he must show to the booty; sergey moved forward sinking his muzzle between the plump booty cheeks and with his tongue out of his mouth the fox went ahead pushing the tongue tip against the surface of the anus and with a bit more force he successfully pushed his canid tongue through the anal doorway and into the Indominus's tailhole. At first her body began to nicker at the contact, but as soon as it went through into her rectum the hybrid rex moaned more clear and delightfully and feeling that taster squirm and roll touching the walls of her bootyhole her body couldn't keep still. Every muscle of hers were flexing from the sensation, waving and twitching. Inner anal walls clenching down tight but Sergey kept up with his tongue play. He slithered his tongue more and more inside forcing the white rex lady to grunt, groan and moan near the edge until suddenly his cock shot out again. It brought concerning attention to Sergey, he pulled out completely from the ass to check on his penis. No, it was all just palm size precum that shot out, his penis was still as hard as stone. Sergey was relieved. Now is the time for the final act. Sergey positioned his body preparing for the penetration keeping his hands locked on the Indominus's hips. She was on a stand-by, blushing and tensing for she went though her mind on how his big bad cock was going to feel… The head of Sergey's penis pin onto the rex hybrid's leaky warm folds. Before the Indominus could even react, instead a loud unexpected shout was forced out her lungs, muscles squeezing down tightly against her bones. Her inner vaginal walls squeezed down hard around the fox's cock from it jabbing right into her without a heads up with one single thrust. The fox pulled his hips away from the mixed tyranno's ass leaving her vagina empty, though a relieved sigh left her mouth, but another yelp forced out her system right as the fox smashed his hips against her ass for the second time pushing the Indominus lady close to her peak of ecstasy. She bit down on her bottom lip feeling his cock slide out for the second time, her eyes shut tight. And finally Sergey slapped his hips forward onto the dino's ass where both the fox and the indominus howled in pure succession of their orgasms; the indominus's lady fluids leaked out onto the cock of the vulpine stud, whereas his hot isle of cum shout out into the white rex hybrid. Sergey kept his dick inside the Indominus's womanhood, both huffing. "Goodness me. You are fantastic. You are what my warriors aren't" Acknowledging his cock that made her reach her climax in only three rough heavy thrusts. "What a king!" Said Tiana. END.


End file.
